The Switch
by pandagirl247
Summary: What happens when two "ordinary" girls happen to switch bodies with sango and kagome? Their real time is frozen while they find out what it's like to be their favorite inuyasha characters for a few episodes. And how do they switch back? What happened to the real sango and kagome? Find out in this fanfic xD
1. Chapter 1

It was something. Something Panda didn't understand. If she and Keira were best friends and had been looking for magic their whole lives, why hadn't they found any? Why didn't anything ever change? Not that Panda wanted change, things were fine how they were, but nothing exciting ever happened.

Panda was an artist, and had started watching anime when her friend Lauren told her to watch Inuyasha. She started drawing it because her friend Kelly on the bus always drew anime and was really good, so Panda gave it a try. Keira started with sailor moon, and then started freaking over inuyasha as soon as Panda got her into watching it. She often was on youtube(unless she was grounded for watching too much inuyasha) looking for random inuyasha clips or episodes. They were both good singers.

2013: The Year Where The World Hadn't Ended Yet: An Ordinary Summer Day

Panda was randomly drawing anime while Keira was on YouTube watching The Ultimute Inuyasha Sit Contemplation for the 47th time.

Part 1: PANDA

She ate cereal. She walked outside. She walked down the steps. She ran across the yard. She climbed the tree. She fell out if the tree. Darkness.

Then... What is that? A light! The light... Where am I again? I'm 's the tree? What happened? All these thoughts. Then... A forest. I have... Dark hair? Why do I see kagome? And inuyasha? And Miroku? Ick, I hate miroku. Wait, MIROKU? Where's Sango?! Am I... SANGO?!

Part 2: KEIRA

She ate cereal. She went outside. She climbed a tree. She fell out of the tree. She got back up. She fell down again. Darkness.

A light! Where am I? I was almost done the video! Oh wait I finished the video. What happened? It's... Im outside! But where? I see inuyasha! It's inuyasha! And miroku and sango! Wait, am I Kagome or something? OMG I'm kagome!

Part 3: Sango(aka Panda)

What happened? I'd better keep quiet so they don't know who I am. I've seen almost every episode, so I will probably know what to say and do. I'm ready. Kagome looks pretty confused... Hey, I know that look! Then Kagome must be... Keira!

Part 4: Kagome(aka Keira)

I think... I think Sango knows that something's wrong. She kinda looks like Panda... OMG! PANDA! It must be her! That makes sense that we both are here. This is so exciting!

Part 5: Sango/Panda

Ok, Keira definantely knows its me. We need to figure this out. But when can I talk to her? She's always on inuyasha while I ride kirara with... Ugh. Miroku. I hate miroku! Sango is so cool, but mirokus an idiot. How am I going to do this? I can't be sango with him around! Too bad sango ends up with a pervert like him. He's not as bad as some in other animes anyway... I know! I have to figure out when we are right now and then I will act as Sango accordingly. If its before they fall in love, I'm fine. If its after, I get to slap him. Lol!

Part 6: Kagome/Keira

Ok, if I can find a place to talk to her we can figure this out. I feel bad that she has to spend any time with that lecherous monk. She's smart enough to figure something out though. Ok, so what point are we in the series? I'll have to figure that out before I do anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear pplz,**

**Ok, so so far it's kinda lame, or at least I think so. It's too boring and short. But I'm going to make it better. Sorry for not updating for a while, although I don't know how many of you were waiting, I figured I only have like a few ppl (or less) who read my stories, but I was waiting for ideas. As you could probably guess, Panda is supposed to be me. No, my name isn't panda, but that would be so awesome if it was! It's not the same Panda as in the Mommotte! Lollipop fanfic, so if you read it then ya... Anyway, all the other names are real names of real ppl, shoutout to Keira Lauren and Kelly, and my friend Lauren and her Koga-obsession gave me some ideas. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

2013: The Strangest Summer EVER

Part one: Panda.

I was so confused! We basically walked silently to a hut in the middle of no where, and everyone but me and Keira/Kagome went to sleep. All of a sudden, we heard a knock at the door. I opened it. It was Ayame!

"Ayame?"

"Ok, which one of you is Panda?" she said.

"Uh, that would be me," I replied.

"Panda! It's me, Lauren!"

"Squeeee!" squealed Keira. "This is gonna be fun!"

"Ikr! But we have to figure out why-" Lauren cut me off.

"I know why. Or at least I know what this is. When I first became Ayame, I was like locked in a really dark room or something and I had to litteraly find like a lever to turn the lights on. Apparently I found one, and when I pulled it a screen lit up. It told me that this is like a video game, and we have to complete it. We play the characters that we are, but we have know idea what to do to complete it! Apparently everyone that could help us has fallen under a spell that put them to sleep, even Koga. We have to use our own skills to complete the game," she explained.

"so we basically went into a video game that doesn't exist and we have to either complete it or die?" I replied.

She shrugged. "I guess."

"then let's do this!" exclaimed Keira.

Part two: Lauren.

I was all cool on the outside, and I was pretty excited, knowing that I was probably the reincarnation of Ayame anyway given my bright red hair and Koga-obsession, but I was pretty nervousgas to what we would find on this journey. I was determined nonetheless(I don't think I would ever say something like that...)

This really isn't what I thought this would be. Ayame is supposed to fall in love with Koga, not fight with Kagome and Sango! And Koga is under a spell! But we had to try our hardest to fight for the others.

Basically we had to travel until we found something awake. This had nothing to do with anything in the actual series, so basically the only thing was the bond between everyone and the will to fight. (again, something I would never say as Lauren)

About my Koga obsession... I 3 KOGA! Koga is my true love and I will do anything to be with him! Koga! Whenever I watch inuyasha I am always worried for Koga. I made Panda draw a picture of me with Koga. I wrote all over a chalkboard about me and my true love- KOGA!

That was a paragraph about Koga 0.0

Part three: Keira

This is a dream come true for me. I will always remember to believe! Lol! I'm finally kagome! Kagome is so cool! Omg I have absolutely no idea how to use a bow and arrow... Oh wait, I have all ofkagomes's abilities! Well I'm gonna need them.

We basicallyjust walked in one direction until we found demons/people. What we found definantely was a surprise.

**dear pplz,**

**I am probably going to rewrite the first chapter. I need to fix it, the writing style doesn't go with the rest of the story... If you aren't reading this right when it was added then nevermind about this message. I will probably rewrite it tomorrow. Hope you like the story so far!**

**~pandagirl247 ^_^**


End file.
